In the footsteps of Robsion Crusoe: Stranded on the BitBeast Islands
by Lady-of-Reecia
Summary: The Beyblader"s get Shipwrecked on a strange island chain, somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle. Normal rules don't apply there... Not even for the weather. Blizzard at a tropical Beach? Strange creatures and plant no ones ever seen? What could possibly go wrong... well apart from everything. At least their bitbeast are stronger here... that's a good thing right? Various pairings


**_In the footsteps of Robsion Crusoe: Stranded on the BitBeast Islands  
_**

* * *

 _Rude awakening_

Jessica spat out a mouthful of seawater.

 _What the hell?_

Confused Jessie sat up and looked confused around the beach. She had absolutely no recollection of what she was doing there. the last memory she had was curled up under her covers in her cabin. She looked around for clues.  
"Oh Fuc-" almost as if the ocean was working for her mother, it decided she needed to have her mouth washed for her filthy language. Jessie spat the water out again and dragged herself further from the water as to avoid another salty mouth wash. it sounded a lot easier than I was. her muscles screamed at the smallest movement and by the time she had moved away from the water's edge she collapsed again in the sand, ignoring the annoying feeling of it getting every where and she rested for a moment.  
Almost as if she had been struck by lighting she sat up again as she remembered her earlier discovery.

"Oh for fuck's sake!"

There, lodged on some reef or rock bank, was what was left of the luxury liner which had been the venue for the different Beyblade discipline annual get together: From all the national teams from the adult teams right down to the juniors, whether it was in the paper one-on-one style for for mixed genders or the barely heard of all girls tag-team, even the newer groups like bey-dance and bey-acrobatic teams were invited. Basically anyone who was anyone in the Beyblade circle was on that ship.

Pieces of memories flooded Jessie's mind. Falling out of bed as the storm started tossing the ship about. Screaming from the lower decks. Water filling the hallway. Gigantic waves tossing the life boat around. Feeling nauseous by the sudden onslaught of memories, Jessie turned and gagged, but all that came out was some water and stomach acid. Wishing she had something to rinse her mouth out, she forced her aching body to move. brushing of some sand from her lightly tanned skin, she tried to figure out which way she should head for first. Deciding to follow the beach to her left site which was closer to the ship wreck since there was a higher chance for other Survivor to wash up there, she began to move slowly and cautiously to pick her way along the beach.  
The brunette tried to distract herself from the pain by taking in the breath taking view of her surroundings. The sands were pure golden-white and the water was crystal clear (apart from the random pieces of washed up wreckage). She could see the small fishes swimming for several meters before the water turned an amazing aquamarine blue color. Further up ahead the pristine sand gave away to a sheer, drop cliff. As the sun moved in the sky the red-brownish rock seemed to glitter in various shades of blue and green. She guessed that it must be reflecting of some sort of mineral deposits. Whatever the reason, the brunette was awestruck by the sight.  
The German girl had lived in Australia for several years in her childhood and had been privileged enough to have lived within walking distance to some of the worlds most beautiful beaches. From a young age, she traveled the world competing in international all-girl competitions and had seen more tropical beaches in her 18 short years than most people did their entire lives... and yet... none could compete with the untouched beauty of this place.

After what felt like hours due to the temperature picking up and her aching muscles, but was in reality under half an hour, Jessie lets herself flop into the sand.  
She really hoped that she'd find someone soon before she turned into a crazy person who talkes to a ball named Wilson... even a dog like Robsion Crusoe started out with be welcome. While most people didn't pick her for a social type- mostly due to the fact that she scared people away with her hot temper- Jessie in fact rather disliked being completely alone. She didn't mind sitting in complete silence on opposite ends of the house doing something completely different than the other person, as long as there was someone else there... heck, even a dog or cat would do in a pinch... but being completely on her own she just stressed like crazy (or better said completely freaked out). Call it an evolutionary thing that stuck with her or something.

I am not alone. I am fine. after all Rollfire is... Her dark hazel Eyes widen in sudden panic and she reached a rounded her neck, fingers frantically grabbing the thin silver chain around her neck and tugged it free from her shirt. Almost sobbing in relief, she wrapped her hands around the bit chip the housed her saber-tooth cat's bitbeast. Rollfire flashed red as she began stroking her thumb over his image trying to soothe her frazzled nerves. With her eyes closed she just sat there stroking the small chip. She concentrated on the cool salty breeze in her face and listened to the steady rhythm of the ocean and willed her heartbeat to slow down.  
Jessie wasn't sure what she would have done if she had lost Rollfire. He had been a part of her for so long that she wasn't sure if she could function properly without him anymore.

After she had calmed herself sufficiently, she pushed herself off the ground again.  
 _If I don't find anyone soon, I am going to have to stop looking for survivors and find some shade. The sun isn't even that high up in the sky yet and already it feels like 30 *C. I really don't want to survive a shipwreck and then die of a sunstroke._ She thought somewhat gloomily she started walking again.  
She looked at the top of the sand dunes and was pleased that she spotted a not to step path to tree line not too far up ahead.  
As she moved along the beach she kept her fingers tightly wrapped around her bitbeast, as if she was hoping to borrow the temperamental beast's strength... perhaps she was, as she found that the aches and tiredness slowly faded away, the more she move. Heck, anything was possible with bitbeast. It's not like they ever explained when, how or why they did half the things they did. After a while, most Beybladers simply decide to roll with it and take each surprise as they came.

Jessica's random musing on bitbeast behavior was interrupted as she spotted a lump which may possibly be a person. Letting go of her brightest she ran towards it. As she approached the lump, it turned out that in fact it was a person. the closer she got to the unmoving person the more more scared she became that if she rolled the person over that they turn out to be dead. The mental image of the bloated up face from someone she knew slowed her down a bit, however the fear of being alone was way stronger.

When Jessie finally reached him she paused for a moment.  
"Hello? Are you alive?" She wanted to face-palm herself for sounding so stupid, but really what was she suppose to say. Dropping down to her knees, she carefully poked the boy.  
"Ngnawk" he groaned and stirred slightly. Jessie would never admit it, but she actually teared up in relief. Using all her strength she rolled him over so he was laying on his back, kissed him on his sandy cheek and buried her face against his chest.  
"I never imagined I would ever say this, but gods, I am happy to hear your heart beating." she laughed delighted as she continued listing to his heart.  
"If this is some sort of prank, I am not impressed." Ian muttered confused. Jessie snorted.  
"The ship sinking and getting marooned on some random island in the carbine being a prank is an option I prefer that to the alternative- that we are stranded for real."Jessie said sighing, her face still buried against his chest.  
"Jessie is that you?"  
"Yeah."  
"As in Tala's cousin."  
"No, I am the Jessie from Team Rocket. How many other Jessie's do you think are here on some random island- that is actually glad to see you alive?" She rolled her eyes at him despite the fact that she knew he couldn't see it.  
"... you glad to see me alive?"  
"Yeah I know. I am just as surprised as you are."  
"... I take it, that's why you are currently cuddling me?" Jessie's face went bright red in embarrassment. Of course. you could count on Ian to not follow the survivor etiquette (is there even such a thing...) and make things weird.  
 _I changed my mind... I think I am not so glad he is alive after all._ She thought but out loud she said defiantly:  
"I am not cuddling you I am making sure your heart is beating." she lied to keep her dignity intact.  
"Ah. I see. so what's the verdict, Dr? Am I alive?"  
"Much to my annoyance, yes."  
"I thought you were glad that I was alive."  
"I changed my mind."  
There were a few moments of silence.

"... so you think you could stop cuddling me so I can get up." Jessie bolted up her face going even redder as Ian snickered.  
"I WASN'T cuddling you." The brunette hissed as she crossed her arms and glared at the Blue hair boy who struggled to sit up properly. He just smirked at her as he brushed some sand out of his face.  
"Sure. you just keep telling yourself that... Though I hazily remember you kissing me as you rolled me over... Jessie is there something you want to tell me."  
Jessie was seriously regretting the fact that she went looking for survivors.  
"I DID NOT kiss you, you jerk face."  
"You don't have to lie, Jessie, I know how irresistible you find me."  
"Just keep pushing your luck, midget boy _(though technically speaking after one's last growth spurt they were now the same height.)_! No one will ever know that I freaking drown your retched ass." Ian clutched his heart dramatically.  
"Why would you say such horrible things, Jessie my love." Jessie stood up and glared at Ian, as she pulled him up on his feet.  
"If anyone asks I'll be like: aww what a shame. if I had found him a few minutes earlier, I might have been able to save him. Pity. I am gone miss him. No, really. I will miss him an his wonderful senses of humor." She muttered under breath as she started walking again.  
"Aw, don't be like that! I was only trying to make you blush. A little bit more and then your cheeks could attract a helicopter or something. I was only trying to help." Ian sniggered again, though Jessie heard the strain in his voice. Sighing, she slowed and wrapped an arm around him to help him walk.  
"Come on let go and find somewhere to sit down in the shade." Jessie guided the struggling boy towards the tree line.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hello everybody I am back. This story is a bit of a muddle of several different ideas I've had (some longer than others) And after finding my copy of**_ **Robsion Crusoe _I think I may have finally found away to combine a lot of my favorite aspects of them. Though i original considered not posting this story as I was involved in an RP with a cast way theme (and then had a massive fallout with the group.), i thought to myself:_ hey there are heaps of cast away stories, e.g. the one of I named the story after ****_Robsion Crusoe._ I should be able to write what ever i want with out worrying that someone once upon a time had a similar idea. _And so I did. :D I mean after all this is FAN FICTION. We are technically speaking all ripping the owners anyway and the chances of writing a 100% original story even when is not fan fiction is almost impossible as you will find someone else probably thought of something similar as you beforehand. I don't agree with people stealing other peoples work but going crazy because some one else wrote about e.g. vampires in highschool or castaway stories...geesh some people... if everyone one did that... well hate to say it but then i doubt some of the most classic books would never have been written (including epics like A Song of Fire and Ice (games of throne) and Narnia cause it was Tolkien who first wrote fantasy stories in another other than that would you really say that they stole Tolkien's idea and that they are the same story just rewritten?) and Hollywood would have shut down years ago because they ran out of stuff to make. Just Saying...  
Anyway enough of my ramblings. (sorry it is 3 am as I am writing this.)_**

 ** _If you don't like it... no ones forcing you to read are they? lol. ;) though please feel free to let me know what you didn't like on it and I'll see if i can fix it. For those of you that did Like it, let me know what you liked so I can keep doing it.  
Alright, I am going to bed now. *Wave* nighty night!  
PS: I am handing out Virtual Cookies at the end of the next chapter. If you want one read until the end of the next chapter. ;) Night _**


End file.
